championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ankylosaur
I don't think he really HAS a Champions Online villain profile yet, and he isn't even in the game as far as I know (I still have a couple more lairs to beat). --Trevormark 21:27, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :He used to to have a profile; I recall reading it when I first began following CO. Perhaps they decided not to include him in the release, and took it down; I haven't encountered him yet, either. -- Heaven's Agent 22:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I have a character at 39 ...and I have yet to see him depsite to posted profile. Too bad, he was one of my favorites in the RPG. He must be out there somewhere lurking. Killeropus 23:13, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps he'll play a role in the Vibora Bay expansion currently in the works. -- Heaven's Agent 23:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I was guessing he would be in the Vibora Bay expansion too. I especially can't wait for it, due to being level 40 and having completed everything in the game except for two lairs, some of the Cosmic Enemies, a bunch of perks, and probably a few UNITY and Nemesis Missions which I haven't randomly seen yet. They should bring back everything that was going to be in the game and then taken out, like that Hi-Pan guy. --Trevormark 03:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::We'll need to see if there's still any interest in the game first, of course; things just seem to be continuing to heat up over it being a paid expansion, rather than free content. It reminds me of Warhammer Online; any time things don't start to cool after a few days, if the voices of reason among the community members don't start to speak up in short order, I begin to get concerned. At this rate Cryptic may have to pull off some first-rate sucking up to quiet things. :::::I think we may be witnessing make or break time for CO; Cryptic will need to recover from this uproar, recognize they need to change some things, and take steps to make the game significantly stronger than it currently is. Alternatively, they could obliviously plow ahead and begin hemorrhaging player accounts. Here's hoping for the former, but only a fool would deny the possibility of the later. -- Heaven's Agent 04:05, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, it IS getting kind of ridiculous... the lag is making the game almost unplayable, there is too much grinding in recent updates (just look at what is required for the craftable travel powers!), tons of bugs which never seem to be fixed, and the recent patch that was SUPPOSED to fix bugs and lag just made a whole lot more of both. And now you're telling me we'll have to pay extra for the expansion? At this rate we're going to have a mutiny. A mutiny which I may or may not join. --Trevormark 04:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC) (Resetting Indent) You wouldn't be the first to jump ship over this, and considering the situation I can't blame anyone for doing so. Cryptic's got to start showing more respect to their player base. What it boils down to is that the game is recreation, and if they start pushing overbearing marketing on us folks will take their money elsewhere. Players have already left in significant numbers over smaller issues, like selling holiday event costume items in the C-Store. They crossed a line with this recent announcement, threw a hornets' nest at what for many is a very tender spot right now. The problem is that I just don't know if they'll devote the resources they need toward damage control. Especially with the launch of STO this week. Though I must admit, I'm feeling a morbid sense of curiosity wondering how they're going to respond next; the half-hearted attempts they've made to lighten the mood have only made things worse thus far. -- Heaven's Agent 04:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC)